


Flame

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #6: Flame</p><p>In which Tony admires Loki's magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU

Tony knows he‘s for once managed to sneak up on Loki when he leans against the doorframe and Loki doesn’t look up.

It’s not the not-looking on its own, it’s the way he isn’t looking. He’s deeply concentrated or maybe just absentminded as he sits there, a tiny blaze of fire in his open palm. It’s green though sometimes it flickers into a bright blue before turning back into his lover’s signature color.

He looks a little bored, but that’s not unusual. He often wears an expression like that but there’s something different about it. It’s calm, relaxed. It’s a good kind of boredom, the kind that allows the mind a break rather than itch under his skin and beg for something to do (which can be great if Loki decides Tony is what he wants to do but can also be bad if he decides to allieviate his boredom by bugging Bruce or letting the Statue of Liberty come alive.

Tony can’t help but admire it, watching him twist and turn his hand and twitch his fingers to let the magical source of light and warmth bend to his will. Tony imagines that this is the embodiment of his magic, that this fire runs through his veins and he finds that he likes the picture.

Loki then looks up at him and something flickers in his eyes, confirming Tony’s belief that he didn’t know. He extinguishes the fire by closing his hand and the room feels a little colder.


End file.
